User talk:DjPirateSteve64
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Brad Phillips" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Gvsualan (talk) 14:00, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Your page I'm not trying to impede on your contributions, but I was just wanted to let you know that I'm just trying to gussy up your page along with what you are adding for format and style purposes. I think I found the dog alien picture that was supposed to be you (the one you uploaded was the main dog alien) and added that to your page (as there was a second actor page created for that character that I have since merged). --Alan (talk) 17:27, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Animal things Can you spot yourself below? --Alan (talk) 18:32, March 15, 2019 (UTC) File:Alien with musket 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Any chance you've had a minute to look at these? --Alan (talk) 11:03, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think he would be any of the stunt performers....but it could be possible. SketchFan98 (talk) 11:36, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Just dropping by Hi Mr. Casavant, SketchFan98 here, just here to ask you a question, ok so was it fun to appear in a Star Trek series? If so, which episode of The Next Generation was your favorite one to work on? SketchFan98 (talk) 00:30, March 16, 2019 (UTC)